


In A Pinch

by tomachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: VLDHalloween event gift with the prompt : A lost dog is the reason why you stop gathering candy to find the dog's owner.





	In A Pinch

Just because you’re eighteen doesn’t mean you can’t still trick or treat!

Or, that’s what Lance said, but he had the excuse of having little siblings to take around the block to scavenge for candy with. And no one can say no to his charming smile and smiling “trick or treat”. Bringing Hunk along was just an added bonus to the free candy; he got to see his friend get tricked by little seven year olds hiding behind bushes in the entrance to the house.

“Come on, Hunk! This house!” Lance tugged on his friend’s sheet, him being dressed as a ghost this year, and pulled him forward.

Hunk sighed, still holding onto one of the children’s hands, “Bro, all of their lights are off. Obviously, they don’t have candy.”

“Says you,” Lance stuck out his tongue at him, moving on from that house. It was a bit hard because of the fake fangs in his mouth from his werewolf Halloween costume.

He scratched at his furry gloves, letting go of one of the kid’s hands for a moment to do so, then grabbing their hand again. Having three younger sisters and brothers made taking them out for Halloween a bit troublesome by himself; he couldn’t wait until they were old enough to be unsupervised and not have to hold their hands the entire time.

“Puppy!!” one of the younger sisters yelled, pointing to a dog on the left side of the road they were walking along.

Lance looked up and saw that it was, in fact, a dog, and not a cow like last time one of the kids yelled puppy at him; Kaltenecker will always live in his memories as the cow they saw in Mississippi that one time. The dog was a German Shepherd mixed with some other breed, Lance could tell, because its coat was dark black.

“Hunk, hold my candy,” Lance handed his pillowcase to him, receiving a groan. “Make sure to grab some candy for me while I’m gone!”

He raced after the dog, not before hearing a, “You’re not really going to chase after a dog, are you?” from Hunk.

The dog seemed tame enough, as he lowered himself to the ground in a crouch and held out his hand as an offering. The dog slowly walked up and sniffed his hand, eventually resting his chin on his palm. Lance had to hold in a scream of joy at the cuteness of this dog.

Lance looked towards the dog’s red collar stating “RED” in a tag. Very original. Who left their dog out on Halloween night? Let alone a black one at that?!

He looked to the left and to the right, taking the fake leash from his costume and hooking the end to the dog’s collar. Might as well try to find its owner; no one wants to lose their loved one on Halloween night. He started on his journey, asking strangers walking around and people at their houses if they know who’s dog this is.

Three hours.

It had been three hours, and many texts from Hunk later. He sighed loudly, checking his phone and looking up at the dark night sky. He might as well give up and take him to the shelter at this point.

“Oh my god, Red!”

Lance turned around to see two men racing towards him and the dog. One of them, the cuter one definitely, knelt down on the concrete and pet all over the dog’s head and chest. The boy ended up hugging the dog and looking up at Lance.

Oh no.

He’s cute.

His eyes were a dark blue almost to the point of violet, his hair, which Lance very much hoped was an ironic addition to his vampire costume, was jet black in the style of a mullet. Lance had to force his eyes away from him for a second because someone was coughing.

He looked at the other guy, cute as well, but not his type.

“Thank you for finding Red for us,” he said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Lance took it and nodded, “It’s no problem, really. O-Oh, I should probably take this off now; I see you have a leash of your own.” He leaned down and took his leash off of him. “Kinda lucky I went as a werewolf this year, haha.”

“I’m Keith, and this is my brother Shiro,” the younger one said, standing up and holding out his hand as well.

Lance took it, blushing slightly, “Lance.”

Keith’s hand was still petting the top of Red’s head, and there was a soft smile on his lips, “Is there any way we- any way I could repay you?”

He smirked, putting on his most dashing smirk (in his opinion), “Well, since this took up most of my trick or treating time, I’m going to be a bit hungry for sweets. You, me, cheesecake factory on Saturday?”

An added wink was just a bonus.

“Okay,” Keith said blankly, looking towards the older to grab a pen from his- what seems to look like- college bag.

He turned to Lance, reaching for his arm, “Here’s my number. Text me the time.”

Lance stood dazed as he felt the pen scribble across his arm. He didn’t think that would actually work, “Oh. Uh. Yeah.”

They stood looking into each other’s eyes for a second before Lance looked over to Shiro to see his knowing smirk. Lance blushed even harder, looking off to the side.

“I should, uh, probably get going!! I have kids- I mean, I don’t have kids I have little sisters and brothers; I have to- uh- I’ll text you!” Lance sped walked away, reaching inside his pocket to find his phone.

He dialed Hunk’s number, and Hunk quickly answered, “Bro where are you?”

“Not important. I found the owner of that dog!”

“Oh, really? That’s great, Lance! Good job!”

“And I got his number!”

“You left me on babysitting duty while you flirted with guys?”

“….Maybe?”

“….I’m taking your Twizzlers.”

“No!”


End file.
